


Black Flies

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: Chloe cries.





	Black Flies

_I'm sorry_

 

Those were the words that greeted Chloe after she returned home from losing everything.

 

A messaged left by her father? Some secret plot that he was involved in? In debt to the mob and he'd hidden some of their treasures for only her to find?

 

But it was Max's voice that crackled forth from the old cassette player. One more message in Chloe's darkest time. Unaware of the darker times still to come.

 

Max's one last message was one of love, of hope. A single promise left in the static. Crying out against distance and time and loss. A promise that, even apart, they would still be Max and Chloe. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

And so the years would pass, Chloe would never forget, but sometimes forget to remember. Caught up in the moment, the urge to flood all the senses to block out the pain. To be so angry that she'd seek the love of others, Eliot in his own boyish way was cute and could fill the role for a time. So naive. He was like Max, but so unlike her. Chloe could never accept it for long. 

 

And then came Rachel. Long after the mistakes Chloe had made with Eliot. Long after the pain of Max and William had hardened into an untouchable scar. Chloe could forget to remember for a moment, just a moment. That there was someone out there who forgot about her, that forgot she was once the most important person ever. That the one person who'd never forget was now just a story inside her head. His name only a whisper on her lips. The girl who'd betrayed her a long distant memory.

 

And so Chloe forgot. For a few magical years. Chloe was happy, her girl with the dragon tattoo by her side. She felt she could conquer the world. Her mother had met a new man, an ex service man and mustachioed, he might just do some good against the threat of thieves.

 

But David quickly turned inwards, the promise he'd first shown all a farce to gain the trust of her mother. The trust betrayed as quickly as the cement was finished drying. Rachel now a distant and core component of the Vortex Club stopped answering her calls, stopped showing up to classes. 

 

Nathan Prescott and his sneers filled every hallway. Rachel's absence palpable. David's paranoia firmly focused on her and her alone, not the absent space next to her, Rachel's space.

 

Chloe's cries reverberated into the unanswering night. Sitting upright in her bed, screaming and tears flying from her eyes. Rachel's name on her lips. William's name on her lips. Max's name on her lips. Rachel's face printed on the posters staring back at her on the desk. The texts sent to Max still unanswered. Listening to her dad's voicemail one more time in the dead of night. 

 

Chloe cried. Chloe sat and she cried. Chloe cried and she cried and she cried. 

 

Rachel's phone rang. Rachel's phone rang and it rang and it rang. 

 

 William and Max were already dead. And Rachel died, a part of Chloe died too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while, I'm sorry.


End file.
